carsvideogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Hudson
Doc Hudson (or the Fabulous Hudson Hornet) is a three time Piston Cup champion from 1951 to 1953, and serves as a mentor for Lightning. It is put on the timeline that he died sometime after Cars: Race-O-Rama, but was a recurring character until then. Cars: The Video Game Story Mode Doc first appears as the fastest opponent in the first event in the game. He later teaches Lightning how to powerslide on Willy's Butte, before challenging him to a race to put his new skills to the test. Doc later tells Chick off for bugging Lightning at the Palm Mile Speedway, as he is Lightning's crew chief. Much later into the story, Doc challenges him to a "Check-Up" to make sure that he is still doing great with his abilities. Arcade/VS Mode In Arcade and VS Mode, Doc is a playable character once purchased for 2,500 bonus points. He has several alternate paint jobs. Cars: Mater-National Championship Doc appears in Radiator Springs Circuit, Stadium Race 1, and Rustbucket Grand Prix. He is playable, and the game has you control him as you second car in Team Relays 1, 3, and 4. Cars: Race-O-Rama Doc is a playable character. He usually calls out to the player in story mode events and an icon of him appears on all race opening screens. He is the head of the Doc Hudson Racing Academy. This game was officially Doc's last appearance. Cars 2: The Video Game Doc has been killed off, meaning he is not in the game, but one of Lighting's quotes says "Here's something I picked up from a friend!", possibly referring to Doc. Cars: Fast as Lightning When Lightning and his track are unlocked, the player will also unlock a Doc Hudson Statue as a decoration they can purchase to put into their town. Cars 3: Driven to Win In the game's tutoral event, Doc is one of the cars that appear and Lightning must follow, however, he does not appear ever again, and is not a playable character. Livery Doc is a simple blue two-door Hudson Hornet, with various decals with the name of his make model and three pointy hood ornaments. His license plate reads "51HHMD" (Except in the PSP version of Cars: The Video Game, where it reads "DOC"). Personality Doc is described by Lightning as a "Crazy Grandpa Car", and can be seen having a fittingly grumpy attitude. He also tends to boast, having told Lightning "he drives like he fixes roads" when he crashed. Abilities Doc is described by Darrell Cartrip as one of the best dirt racers in history, noting his three Piston Cups, and also was the one who taught Lightning how to perform a move called "Powerslide", an enhanced way of turning that earns the player some easy points when done in-game. He also teaches his abilities to other cars at his Racing Academy. Stats *Speed: 5 *Acceleration: 3 *Handling: 2 *Stability: 4 Paint Jobs Doc's most notable paint job is his "Fabulous Hudson Hornet" paint job which he usually wears (and is unlocked default with him in Cars: Mater-National Championship), but has also been given a few other paint jobs made specifically for the games. Gallery Doc.png|Cars: The Video Game doc.jpg Doc hudson.jpg Doc Icon.jpg|Status Icon from Cars: The Video Game icon_Hud_a.png|Status Icon from Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama Trivia * Doc is sometimes mistaken for a non-playable character named Papo. * Although Doc was killed off from the series after Cars: Race-O-Rama, he is seen at Cars Land, which was established 3 years after Race-O-Rama released. * Doc is the only Piston Cup Car whose racing tires do not read "LIGHTYEAR". Instead, his red racing tires simply read "DIRT TRACK RACER", and do not seem to have any brand. *Doc is as fast as Lightning, although in real life, the speed of the Hudson Hornet is only 91 MPH. This is because if the cast did have speeds based on their basis' real speeds, the game would be broken due to certain cars being completely overpowered compared to most others. *When Doc is in his racing paintjob, he will share numbers with Aikens. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Radiator Springs Residents Category:Retired Race Cars Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Mater-National Characters Category:Race O Rama Characters Category:Piston Cup Racers Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters